Tenten and Lee's Visit To The Hyuga House
by Returned
Summary: Neji's uncle orders him to bring his teammates over to visit, but if Lee comes dressed in his green suit, his uncle will think he's a vagrant. So what do they do? Go to the mall of course! TentenxNeji OLD STORY!
1. Gloria's Secrets

"Why do we have to go to your house and meet your uncle?" a girl with her brown hair tied up in buns questioned staring at a guy with silver eyes hoping for an answer.

"I don't know, he commands I follow and Gai can't come." Neji answered.

"WHAT? GAI SENSEI CANNOT CO--?" Lee screamed, but was cut off with his mouth cupped by Neji.

"Geez, what do you think? My uncle will think he is a strange hobo "showing" himself, oh that reminds me, you can't wear that." Neji replied sighing.

"Oh….but…but I only have these to wear! Oh! I know! I'll wear nothing!" exclaimed smiling proudly. His teammates stared at him for a large amount of time. It took a while for idiot Lee to figure it out. "No, huh." Lee said sadly.

"Tell you what, I'll take you to the mall and you can try out different clothes and I can buy some outfits to impress Neji's uncle." Tenten said glancing over to Neji.

"Alright, whatever." Neji aforementioned putting his hand off Lee's mouth and stared at his hand. There was green gloss on it._ Lee wears lip gloss? Eww_. Neji wiped his

hands on the back of his shorts. Tenten grabbed Lee's left hand and Neji's

right hand pulling them over to the mall.

Lee was trying to scratch his ear with his right foot, while Neji was looking down trying to hide his pleasure while scolding himself as they were being dragged by their only

female teammate. Tenten stopped and let go of her teammate's hands. Lee and Neji looked up to see why she stopped. "Well, we're here." She exclaimed looking down at

her teammates. "Let's go in!" she remarked, as she walked in the doors. All kinds of clothes surrounded them. Lee's eyes opened wide and ran around to check out all the

different kinds of clothes and in front of him were panties and some green lip gloss. Neji almost fainted at the sight, but gathered his strength together to avoid the revolting

sight. Lee stared at the gloss and smiled, "That's the same gloss I use!"

Neji and Tenten pulled him out of there before someone who works there sees him. They pulled him and stopped when they got to the opening of a shoe store next to

Gloria's Secrets (I made it up). "Lee, follow Neji and I'll be in the girl's store for a while. We'll meet at that water fountain." She explained pointing at the water fountain.

"Understand?" Lee nodded his head and Neji just said. "Hm." Tenten smiled and bounced off to the "Girl's store." Neji and Lee watched her go off.

Next Chapter will come out soon. I hope you liked the first chapter!


	2. Unexpected Raven Haired Guy Comes In

'Dang, I didn't know there was so much clothes in a mall (duh..).' Tenten thought. In the corner of her eye she spotted a verrry kawaii sky blue dress. Next to it was a red dress that was strapless and only reached to the thiegh.

'I wonder if Neji likes that sort of, uh thing.' She blushed a hot red and rapidly shook her head and accidently yelled out loud,"AHH, WHO CARES WHAT HE LIKES!! IT MATTERS WHAT I LIKE, SO THERE!!!" she grinned proudly. \

She quickly plucked the sky blue dress off the..thingie and dashed over to the cashier. "OH, MY GOSH!!!!!" There were millions of people in line and I am NOT eggxagerating! Bursts of tears started flooding the place, inches away from drenching the clothes.

Minutes later came the black clouds. "NO!!! OUR NEW IMPROVED RAINBOW UNDERWHERE THAT FEELS COMFORTABLE AND DOSEN'T FALL OFF!!!!" The cashier shreiked.

Sweatdrops also helped the flood go up faster.

"Oy, Tenten, you can stand here with meh," a familiar raven haired guy stated. Puffy white clouds started shoving their way through. She rapidly turned her head to see Sasuke standing near the front of the line with nothing in his hands.

"THANKSSS SOOOO MUCH!!!!!" she yelled loudy and flew over to stand with Sasuke. Of course, no one was complaining cause they had two options.

1.Drown in tears and sweatdrops and die or 2.Just let her cut and be happy. The moment she got there she cheerfully smilied. She could have swore she saw something pink creeping up his face, but since she knows absolutely **nothing** about love, she just shrugged it off, as Sasuke mentally slapped himsellf. "Why are you here, anyway?" she innocently asked tipping her head to the side.

'Dang she's cute!' Sasuke thought, but the moment he found out what he was doing he mentally socked himself. Finally, he was back to his senses.

"What, shopping?" he replied, raising in eyebrow. "Can't a guy buy clothes?"

"No, I mean in this store." she asked looking around. He looked around and just realized that this store had, you know. Girl products. "I didn't know you liked this kind of stuff." If Sasuke likes it then I bet Neji does too.

"Ew..." He uttered softly, staring at the stuff.

"Just can't take your eyes off it, huh?" she said, smirking.

"What! No, I'm here cause annoying Sakura forced me to. Geez she keeps changing and telling me to look at her. It's so annoying."

"Mmm hmmm," she muttered staring at him. He noticed a certain stare on him, since he always gets them with his looks. No, this was a different more **special** kind of stare.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Soo what do you guys think? Don't worry, I'm a tentenxneji freak with sasuke in it for some jealousy. Hehe I'm so evil.


End file.
